How to get from Slave Market to Baby
by Alania Black
Summary: Slave-world. Danny's new neighbour begs him to buy her slave brother. He was soon going to learn that the surname McGarrett apparently came with the prefix 'trouble'. Slash, mpreg, slavery. Steve/Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0, I'm just playing in their sandbox.

**How To Get From Slave Market To Baby In Ten Very Difficult Steps**

**Chapter One**

Living in a world that actively encourages and uses slavery can sometimes be difficult for a normal person. Despite the laws and protections in place for slaves – because _being _a slave is bad enough without living with daily rape and torture like in the old days – there are still those who abuse their slaves. And any decent person can _want_ to step in and do something, but slave abuse is like domestic abuse, in order to do something, the slave has to ask for help first. And really, when you're a slave, who do you ask? And then there's the slave market, the harrowing, stomach-turning stroll through a market looking for someone to take home, to bind to the family for the rest of their life. Re-sold slaves are incredibly rare, and tend to spend the rest of their life in the pens because if something's gone down so badly that a slave has been sent away from their family, their contract broken, then they aren't a good risk.

Living in a world that actively encourages and uses slavery can sometimes be like hell if you're a slave. Steve's spent the last eighteen years as a slave, since his mother died and his father gave up, sold both his children into slavery and walked away. Mary went into a convent and Steve was sold to the military as a slave-soldier. Two months later and his Father was dead, along with the four people he'd held accountable for his wife's death. The estate and everything in it went to his maternal Grandmother, who bought Mary back for two hundred dollars and left everything to her when she died when Mary was nineteen.

Unfortunately, by that time Steve was wholly indentured to the military and no longer in the training corps. Despite his status as a bearer which, thanks to the military's wilful blindness when it comes to bought-and-paid-for assets, wasn't actually registered, they weren't willing to let him go. Instead he was put on the no-go list, and in the first year of his service saw three different men lashed for attempting to sleep with him. So he got irregular letters from his sister, a phone call probably three times a year, and a life of service and segregation even from the other military slaves.

Then, at the age of thirty, everything changed. Victor Hesse set on his convoy to get his little brother back and, with the deaths of only three men in his unit, Steve took out Victor Hesse, his brother and half their men with a well-timed blast very reminiscent of his own father's death.

Two months later he was out of rehab, a registered breeder, and out of the military. At thirty years old, Steve was headed for the pens for the first time in his life. They were kind enough to return him to his native Hawaii, but not kind enough to allow Mary, a woman, to buy him. Breeders could only be impregnated by a man, so only a man could buy them. Instead Steve went into the general pens and then the markets, and for the first time in twelve years, was forced to fight and defend himself from rapes from the others in the pens who saw him as fair game. He was a virgin at thirty, unwilling and then unable to allow a man inside his body, and he would be damned if he lost it to an unknown, unwashed rapist on the floor of the general pens.

Thankfully, he was only in the pens for a week before he was put to his first market.

Danny kind of hated his ex-wife. He hated Hawaii, hated that he'd been forced to move away from his family, friends and force for her. Hated that she'd genuinely thought that he was going to let her up and take his daughter and not follow. Bad enough that his lawyer had taken one look at the rat hole of an apartment he was leasing on a weekly basis and told him if he tried to bring Gracie there his wife would have grounds to revoke his custody rights. Bad enough that he'd had to _buy_ a place _on the beach_ where there was sand everywhere and a pretty but mildly irritating young woman as his only neighbour. Then there was work, where being from the mainland meant the only person who didn't treat him like crap was his partner.

But now... Apparently his pretty young neighbour had a brother, who was a slave. A bearer, and a slave, and suddenly on the market. Danny didn't want to know, didn't want to care, but she'd promised to pay for the slave and the look in her eyes, hollow pain and fear, was too much for him. Then there was Gracie, who heard the word slave and, thinking of her mother's newest addition, a Housemaster called Kamekona, had begged him to get a slave as well. Neither he nor Rachel had wanted a slave in their marriage except Maria, Rachel's old nanny and housekeeper who had been a gift from her parents on Grace's birth. Maria lived in semi-retirement with Rachel and Stan and, as far as he knew, Grace still thought she was some sort of aging aunt. Kamekona and the pretty young maid Stan had bought for Rachel's wedding gift were the closest thing Grace had to experience with slaves in her own home, and she'd quickly come to love the idea of people whose whole existence revolved around doing what she wanted. When Miss McGarrett made the mistake of mentioning her brother (nearly healed now, should be on sale any day) around Grace, his daughter had immediately begun begging. This was worse than the pony.

Then the Governor gave Danny a special strike force, and his time at home, his time with Grace, was about to go from limited to zero. So he gave in and, on the first market day following Miss McGarrett's brother's release to the pens, he headed for the market.

It took over two harrowing hour traipsing through the market to find said brother. The market didn't just sell people, although that was the biggest trade, animals of all shapes and sizes were also on offer among a myriad of material goods. Danny had to fight back the urge to buy three other slaves – a pretty young girl who reminded him too much of Grace, a young man who had clearly been beaten almost mute and just sat and wept quietly, and an Asian man with a drawn, weary face who looked like all the worst cases of injustice he'd ever seen – lost and hopeless, the spark of righteous anger almost gone.

He forced himself away from them and pretended he didn't keep watching for the half-hour it took for the girl to be bought by a pleasantly smiling, heavily-pregnant woman who asked about her skills as a maid and was clearly looking for a companion for the child inside her. He bought a set of dishes for his house that were much nicer than the current yard-sale rejects he owned, bought himself two new shirts and three ties, bought Gracie a toy, a set of encyclopaedias and sweet fruits for her visit the next day. When the weeping man was finally bought by an unsmiling but surprisingly gentle man who dried his eyes with a tissue and looked like he wasn't so much bargaining for the boy as he was mentally maiming the man who had clearly beaten the vulnerable slave, Danny finally admitted to himself that he'd just dropped nearly a hundred dollars for the excuse to watch over the slave.

He snorted to himself and moved on, pretending he didn't see the Asian man being sent back to the pens. Miss McGarrett's brother wasn't here, as far as Danny could see, which was incredibly frustrating. The only part of the market he'd yet to explore was the bearer's section, and he'd been told nothing to indicate that the brother was a bearer.

But, then again, if Miss McGarrett could buy her brother, she clearly would have. There were other reasons a single woman would be refused the right to buy a slave, especially a male slave, but the most common and most likely was that the slave in question was a bearer. Danny cursed at himself for not thinking of it before, cursed her for not telling him, and began the trek to the very back of the market, where the bearers were kept.

Half way there he passed a box, rather than an actual stall, with a sad looking dog curled up around two much-too-small puppies. The man selling them looked twitchy and angry. Danny sighed and stopped, gave the dogs a perfunctory glance over, then looked at him.

"How much for the puppy?" He asked, indicating vaguely at the box. The man's eyes brightened in a little hope, and he smiled greedily.

"Pure-breeds, you know? Two hundred each, only two hundred and I can get you pedigree papers, they'll make the money back the first time you breed from them."

"You think everyone who comes here is an idiot, or are you just hoping if you fling that crap at enough people it'll stick? Those pups are at least four weeks too young to be away from their mother, and if they're pedigrees then I'm native." Danny glared at the man, who weakened and wilted.

"Look, she's a pure pedigree, alright. The bitch comes from a huge pedigree, supposed to bring in loads of cash. But the first time she gets pregnant is to the next door's mutt. She's only had two, and no one's buying them."

"Well, that's probably because what you're doing here is illegal. The pups are supposed to stay with their mother until they're fully weaned and eight weeks old. I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll give you $400 for all three of them and I won't have to arrest you." Danny withdraws his badge and flashes it at the guy. It's a vicious sense of victory he feels when the guy goes pale and nods.

"Fine, rob me, I don't care anymore." He hisses, thrusting the pedigree papers for the mother into Danny's hand while Danny rifles through his wallet for the money. He'd brought out $1000 to supplement the money he figured he'd need for Miss McGarrett's brother, and he was skirting the edge with this, but he just knew that this guy was one more failed sale away from just drowning the pups.

Danny gently packed the pups and the mother into the guy's transport cage, and then sighed. He was already carrying far too much around with him, the dishes alone were killing his arms, never mind Gracie's books. Within seconds of his exasperated glance around, a young slave wearing a collar appeared by his side with a wide, inviting smile. "Can I help you, Sir?" The youth asked smartly, already reaching for Danny's bags. Danny turned two of them over, then waved for another boy, belatedly remembering one of the services offered of the markets. These boys were essentially for hire – their collars would set off loud alarms if they left the designated area, but as that included the entrance to the car park, they could take his bags over for him and he could load his belongings into his car. Unfortunately, he couldn't just leave the dogs in the car.

"Follow me." He instructed with a sigh, and led the way to the car park holding bay. He left the boys with the belongings and brought his car over, loading his purchases into the car with the boy's help. He sent the first boy off with $10 for his services, but kept the second and the dog cage.

"I'll give you fifty if you stay here and watch over the dogs. If anyone tries to take them, which I doubt they will, raise the alarm." He looked around and found a nice, sheltered area, carrying the cage over and leading the boy. "The dogs are very young, so don't try to touch them or the mother might get upset and bite you. When I get back I'll get one out for you to stroke, okay? Until then, leave the cage closed."

With only one backward look, Danny made the long journey back to the bearer's area, with only a few brief detours for essential dog items – a nice, roomy but easily compressed bed for the three of them, two bowls, some food and three collars. Hopefully that would be all he'd need for the day.

Finally he arrived, and looked around in dismay. The area was nicer than the other slave areas in the market, but it was practically empty. Only two young men near the entrance to the area, who looked at him with naked hope in their eyes when he came in, and another twenty-something, dark haired man towards the back, whose face and body, with torn and half-absent clothing, was turned partially away. Unlike the other two he didn't – wouldn't – look at Danny, even though he was willing to bet he'd been the only man here for a while and probably his last chance to get out of the pens this week. Danny looked around once more for the man he was looking for, at a severe disadvantage in that the only things he knew about this guy was he was early thirties, probably scarred from his recent wounds, and had a sister. Miss McGarrett hadn't even told him her brother's name, he realised, and he hadn't seen a photo of him over the age of twelve.

He sighed, resigning himself to asking one of the sellers, who would likely give him the run-around and charge him twice the price, when his eyes were drawn back to the dark-haired slave. _Grey eyes_, he thought, although when he looked closer he realised they were more hazel, dulled to grey by exhaustion and emotion. The slave was watching him warily, and Danny understood the previous avoidance for what it was: the slave hadn't wanted to look too eager, hadn't wanted to look like he cared or wanted to be bought. But the look on his face was too close to naked desperation for that to work.

He looked nothing like Miss McGarrett, Danny thought, except that they both had dark colouring, but that was the norm here. But, looking closer, Danny could see he was older than he'd first appeared, and yet was acting like this was his first market day. He was shielding areas that could be vulnerable or damaged, hiding scars from the explosion that had inevitably put him here. It was all conjecture and no proof, but Danny _knew_ deep down and instinctively, that this was the man he wanted.

He walked up to the seller and pointed at one of the pretty young bearers, asking for his details. A few minutes later and he knew enough to know the boy would be very expensive, easy to convince this guy that he was too expensive. A frown and a sigh as he glanced at the pretty boy, mused on his desire for a bearer and a few kids, and the seller was trying to bargain down. Danny sighed and looked at the slaves again.

"What about him? He looks too old to be here."

"Yeah, ex-military. They shipped him out to the pens when they found out he was a bearer. He's damaged, though, and in his thirties, really he's probably too old. They figure he'll stay in the pens for six months, then they can buy him back, you know?"

"He's cheap then, yeah? I mean, old and damaged, can't be worth much."

The seller's face pursed like he'd sucked on a lemon, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't likely to make more on the slave than he'd cost in food for six months, the military wouldn't pay more than that. He could, if he played his cards right here, earn himself extra, but he risked annoying the military. There was nothing for it, though, if a private citizen wanted to buy a slave there was nothing they could do about it.

"$6000." The seller finally grunted, grudgingly. Danny snorted. "Come off it, you were trying to charge me $10000 for him," he waved to the young slave, "and you and I both know he ain't worth more than £3000. If we're being generous."

"No way, he's still got a good ten years of breeding in him. $5000, lowest."

"Ten years, huh? Okay, $4000." Danny saw indecision crossing the seller's face, knew the guy knew how to bargain and bargain hard. At this point they both knew Danny would and could pay $5000, but they both knew he wouldn't. At this point, it was barter for an extra couple hundred, or hand the slave over and not risk sending Danny running. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, $4000." He motioned to his partner then to the slave, getting the paperwork sorted while Danny pulled out the $4000. He'd brought $6000 for the sale, and with the other $400 he still had, they had enough to get some decent clothes for the slave now. As an ex-military slave, he probably didn't have anything other than the cheap pen uniform he was currently wearing.

Danny had the sense that, despite finding what he'd come for, he was still facing a good couple of hours of shopping before he could get his new slave home.

When the attractive man had walked in, Steve's immediate response had been to hide. It was the same response that had kept him tucked away all day, while man after man had come for the others. He was old for a bearer and still damaged from the explosion, so the chances of anyone actually buying him were slim, but unlike the others who would do anything to get someone interested, Steve just wanted to hide from it. The idea of being bought, being fucked and used and impregnated for someone else's child made him want to scream.

But there was something about this one that drew his eyes helplessly back, something about him that made Steve think 'maybe' for the first time that day. He couldn't help but look up, watching him appraisingly, and had to fight not to flush or look away when the man looked back, caught his eye, _noticed_ him. The look lasted mere moments, but it felt like the other man looked into him, knew him.

So when the man bartered for one of the remaining young bearers, a fairly pretty boy who'd spent the morning hiding near Steve before realising that not being bought meant going back to the pens. Steve hated himself for the disappointment he felt when he realised the man – this one, who he could like, who he thought had noticed him – didn't want him. He was so busy hating himself that he was stunned to be pulled to his feet, lead to the blonde man.

"Are you sure you want him?" The man Steve had taken to calling Brutus asked. The man nodded, eyeing Steve appraisingly.

"Sure, he'll do the job." He shook the seller's hand and walked out, glancing back at the same moment that Inept, Brutus' partner, nudged him to follow. Steve went, half expecting to be hit or laughed at or called back at every minute until they reached the small atrium to the bearer section. His new owner paused to pick up some bags, and Steve felt nausea roll in his stomach when he saw the dog bed, the collar. Did this man expect Steve to sleep on one of those like an animal? He had no idea, and the suddenness of not knowing his place after years of being certain of it was making him lightheaded.

"Here, carry this for me." The owner said, handing him the light but bulky dog bed. Steve looked at him stupidly for a moment, the abruptness shaking him out of his panic. He nodded and adjusted his grip, then followed his owner again. The man was looking thoughtful, his eyes darting around, before he led Steve to a stall selling menswear. When he handed Steve a button-down in his size, along with a matching tie, Steve almost dropped it and did drop the bed. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Everything OK?" He asked, before a strange look struck him. "Crap, I didn't even... My name's Danny, what's yours?"

"Steve" slipped out before he even thought about it, and he frowned. "Danny? You don't want me to call you Master, or anything?"

"Danny's good. I've never... My only experience with slaves was my parent's, and they all called us by names. Well, except the Housemaster, who called us all Miss or Master, but – look, never mind that. Can you put that on?" Danny motioned the clothes in his hand. Steve grimaced, but obeyed despite his reluctance. He bit back a smart remark when he looked in the mirror at himself.

"Hmm, that'll do. What about these?" He held up three more shirt and tie sets in similar colours. Steve couldn't help it.

"Shirt and ties, man, really?" His eyes were drawn to the tie around Danny's neck even as he was commenting, and he bit his lip. Insulting his new owner's clothing choice was probably not the best way to go about avoiding punishment.

"What's wrong with a shirt and tie? It's smart and professional looking." Danny protested, cupping his tie protectively and acting for all the world like he wasn't being argued with and insulted by his own slave.

"It's stuffy, man! It looks ridiculous outside some fancy restaurant or something."

Danny snorted. "It looks good, not _stuffy_. Please tell me you're not one of these people who thinks Hawaiian shirts and board shorts are the height of comfort!"

"In Hawaiian weather, yes!" Steve retorted, sliding effortlessly into the Steve he'd been when saving lives and fighting side-by-side had broken through any barriers that his being a slave had put up between himself and his fellow soldiers. The stripped off the shirt as he spoke, putting them neatly on the table.

"Don't tell me, you think flip-flops are acceptable footwear as well?" Danny scoffed.

"It's Hawaii, man, full of beaches. Now, military boots work in most places but you really don't want to get sand in those."

Steve's argument was derailed by the shirt pressed to his chest. He looked down and caught it automatically, not even having noticed that they'd shifted two tables over. A pair of cut-off cargoes and sandals joined his pile, before he was being ushered into a curtained-off changing area. He dressed automatically, his mind short-circuited by the realisation that his new owner had set aside his own tastes for Steve's. He stepped out for his appraisal, and couldn't suppress a triumphant smirk at the frown that crossed Danny's face. Danny sighed and nodded.

"Fine, leave that stuff on. You wanna take the uniform home to burn, or just leave it in the bin?" He turned away, picking out more clothes from the table while Steve thought about it, then easily dumped the uniform in the bin. He hadn't been wearing it long enough to need to burn it, he realised.

"Okay, there is no way, ever, that I'm buying you _Hawaiian shirts_, but I've got you a few changes of clothes. We can go shopping for more some other time. Now, boxers or briefs?" He asked, but the way his hands were drifting confidently over the packaged underwear suggested he really didn't care what Steve said, and this time Steve didn't think arguing would change his mind.

"What's wrong with Hawaiian shirts, man? You live in _Hawaii_, after all."

"Yes, and Hawaiian shirts and pineapple on pizza are just two of the many reasons I cringe at that thought. I mean, really, just blind yourselves completely and save the rest of us decent people in peace."

The bickering carried them out of the market and over to a young hired slave, who was standing guard with a kind of zeal even royal bodyguards didn't have. He brightened when Danny came close, looking excited.

"Hey, you said..." Danny interrupted him with a chuckle.

"I know, kid, let me have a look." He moved past the boy, putting his own bags down and kneeling beside... a dog's cage. He flushed and looked closer at the dog to avoid Danny's eye, embarrassed at his assumption that the dog bed had been for him. "You're not the only new member of the household today, Steve." Danny pulled out a tiny puppy carefully, and handed it to the boy. "You hold it tightly now, there you go. Steve, can you stay here and watch this lot while I get the car?" He asked, rifling through his pocket for keys. Steve didn't bother responding as Danny was already gone, returning quickly with a car. He packed their bags away on his own, before trading the puppy for $50 and securing the dogs in the car as well.

Steve climbed into the passenger seat with a small, quickly masked frown. He _hated_ being the passenger, much preferring to be behind the wheel. Danny was the boss, though, and Steve would have to suck it up.

They drove for a good ten minutes, the roads growing increasingly familiar, before they pulled up into a garage. Into the _neighbour's_ garage – it may have been eighteen long years since he'd been sold away, but he still knew his family home.

He was shaken as they walked in, as he followed Danny's direction to a small utility room and unloaded the dog's things. The bowls were filled with food and water and the bed laid out. Steve's new clothes as well as a few unfamiliar things he thought were probably Danny's went into the washing machine, and then Danny unlocked the cage and left the room quickly so the dogs could get used to their new home. Steve then took another bag and followed Danny to a small bedroom. He expected this to be his room, so was shocked to find himself unpacking items for a young girl onto the desk where they would be easy to see.

Danny smiled and touched a photo of a young girl, himself and a woman who was presumably the girls' mother, then off Steve's look, showed him the photo.

"My daughter, Grace. Rachel, my ex-wife, had custody of her. They moved here a couple of months ago when Rachel's new husband got a job here, so I followed."

"She's beautiful." Steve rasped, silently thinking if he had a kid, why did he need Steve?

"I have six siblings," Danny explained quietly, apparently now able to read minds. "I wanted a big family, but after Gracie, Rachel decided she didn't want more kids. She had her tubes tied when Gracie was three, and Stan's had a vasectomy. I'm her only chance for siblings."

Steve swallowed and nodded, trying to hide the feeling in his stomach. Unlike actual parents bearers had no say on their child's life, no say on anything. A bearer was the most likely person to be traded out, and while a bearer couldn't have children by more than one family, they could be resold as house slaves away from their own children. One of the things that had been drilled into him most often by the trainers had been to not get attached to the child he was going to conceive and carry.

Danny led the quiet slave out into the hall and into another bedroom, this one much larger, in blue shades and obviously occupied. He pushed his clothes over to make space in the wardrobe, showed him an empty drawer, then indicated the bed.

"The doctors say you're ready to conceive," Danny said, "so you'll sleep with me here and we'll try to conceive every night. I don't believe in charts and timing, as far as I'm concerned things like that just make you more stressed. You're older, so I'm not going to expect you to conceive the first time or anything stupid like that, when it happens, it happens. Once you're pregnant, the choice is yours if you want to sleep in here or in the spare room."

Danny smiled and touched Steve's shoulder gently, before cupping his cheek and kissing him. It wasn't commanding or demanding, like Steve had half expected, instead it was cajoling and almost sweet, tempting Steve to join in. When they broke apart, Steve was breathless and a little flushed. Danny stroked his cheek over the line of colour, and smiled. He led him back downstairs, to the kitchen, and told him to sit down while he made coffee.

"Get yourself settled in and comfortable for the next couple of days, we can talk about duties and things like that then, OK?" Danny opened the utilities door and checked on the dogs, before bringing the coffee to the table. Steve accepted it gratefully, taking a gulp for something to do and burning his tongue. He cursed, distracted by Danny's laughter and flashing eyes even as he was getting a glass of cool water. Steve poked his tongue out reflectively, but laughed himself when Danny just snorted and called him childish.

It was into this scene that a beautiful younger woman walked, calling "Danny" from the back of the house. She froze in the doorway, staring at him.

"Steve?" She whispered. He stared at her for a few moments longer, before finding his own voice.

"Mary."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Mary," Danny said quietly, coming over to the young woman. "I was just going to come over to see you. I did find your Steven, then?"

"Yes," Mary said, unable to tear her eyes from her brother. "Yes, oh, Steve!" She cried, and threw herself at him. He caught her up gently, and the siblings hugged each other fiercely. Danny hung back, staying out of the way of their reunion.

Steve looked at him over Mary's shoulder, eyes filled with such gratitude and happiness that it stole Danny's breath. He smiled back, weakly, struck suddenly by his responsibilities to this man, the trust he needed to earn and keep.

"Can I take him home now?" Mary asked, looking back at Danny hopefully. Danny started, shocked out of his thoughts and completely baffled by the woman.

"What? Take him – Mary, he _is_ home now. _This_ is his home."

"No, but… But I asked you to buy him for me. So I could get my brother back." She sat down beside her brother, suddenly looking drawn and weary and sad. Danny hated himself for what he was going to do to her here.

"Mary," he said gently, sitting across from them and avoiding Steve's eyes for the time being. "There is a reason you weren't allowed to buy Steve, do you know what it was?" Mary shook her head in response, confirming his suspicion that she hadn't known her brother had been sent to the breeding pens. He sighed and dropped his head for a moment. "Steve is a bearer, Mary. I bought him from the bearer pens, that's why you couldn't buy him. And it's why you can't take him home. The contract I signed was fairly strict, and one of the main points is that if I don't at least make every effort to try to get Steve pregnant, they will take him off me and sell him to someone else."

Mary dropped her head into her hands and sobbed, sounding lost and heartbroken. Steve gathered her up, hugging her tightly to his chest. Danny looked at him finally, relieved to find that Steve, at least, wasn't surprised by this.

"Mary," Steve said, "it's going to be OK. I'm going to stay here with… with Danny, and I'll be able to see you sometimes. It'll be good, better than it was before."

"Of course," Danny butted in, feeling the sudden need to reassure them both. "You can come and visit us whenever you want to, and Steve and I will probably need your help when he does get pregnant or our kids are going to grow up without any sort of female influence on them, so they'll need to spend plenty of time with their Aunty Mary…" He trailed to a stop when he realised they were both staring at him. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing," Steve said, but the expression he was wearing said otherwise.

"Steve, what?" Danny asked, his voice firmer this time.

"It's just… It's not going to be _my _baby, Danny. It's yours, I'm just the… the womb."

If the look on Steve's face, agony barely masked, was bad, then the devastation on Mary's was worse. It occurred to him, suddenly, that these two people had been slaves since childhood, that they had seen every evidence that slave owners were not good people. He took Steve's hand and held it tightly.

"Steven, I need you to listen to me carefully here, okay? I came to this island because my ex-wife got custody of my daughter and decided to move across the country with her thinking I would just let them go. I would never, ever leave my daughter behind, and I know how powerful a parent's love is. I was also raised in a household where the slaves were a part of the family. I would _never_ isolate you or sell you on, and if we are gifted with children, I will expect you to raise them with me."

Steve stared at him, his gaze assessing and measuring. Mary shifted against his side, drying her eyes and returning again to that hopeful look.

"Okay. I believe you." Steve said finally, squeezing his hand back and looking far less tense than he had been. Danny smiled, and nodded, then looked between the siblings.

"Listen, I have a few things to do, so why don't you two spend some time together. Please don't leave the property unless you come to me first." He stood up and hesitated, then left them together for the first time.

Steve stripped his clothes off quickly, and folded them out of instinct. He finally stood prepared to leave the bathroom where he had been completing his nightly ablutions, but he hesitated at the doorway. He wasn't ready, wasn't sure he could force himself to go into Danny's bedroom and let the other man fuck him. He'd been fighting off all comers for so long now.

"Steve?" Danny asked from outside, knocking on the door. "Steven? Please come out."

Steve opened the door and finally stepped out of the room, unable to meet his Master's eye. Danny cupped his cheek and turned his face up.

"What is it, Steve? What about this is scaring you?"

"I'm… I've never – I couldn't risk it, before, then in the pens I fought everyone off…"

"You're a virgin." Danny said, flatly, like his heart hadn't started racing and his libido jump-start at the revelation. Steve nodded.

"Can we, can't we wait, just for a day or two?" Steve asked desperately. Danny hesitated for a few moments, watching him.

"No," he said finally, shaking his head, "I don't think we should. You're anxious about this, it's not going to get better if we wait. We just need to get the first time out of the way, then things will seem so much easier. Look, Steve, I know… I know this might not be what you would chose, but I promise I'll make it good for you, and I want to be the best Master for you."

Steve bit his lip and nodded, following Danny's lead as he nudged him onto the bed. He fidgeted, unsure if he should lay down or sit up, wanting to cover himself up. Danny stretched out beside him, relaxing seemingly without thought and pressing one hand to Steve's chest until he was laid out beside him.

The hand relaxed a little then and began tracing the scars on Steve's chest from the explosion. They weren't too bad, relatively, a few long scars on his chest, a furrow on his side where a piece of shrapnel had winged him, moderate burn scars on his arm where he'd raised it to protect his face from the fire. His back was worse, part of the top burned and several more shrapnel wounds. The worst of it had been the wound to his head and the ankle he'd broken in the fall, both had healed without obvious scars. The worst thing to come from the whole incident had been the doctor who'd discovered his bearer ability and reported him to the Slave council.

"Do they hurt?" Danny asked quietly, fingering the remains of the worst of his chest wounds – a relatively small scar that marked the place where part of a pole had imbedded into his side. He'd been incredibly lucky, there.

"The burn on my back, sometimes, mostly when I stretch it too much. The rest are okay now, they only twinge every so often." Steve replied, shivering as the explorative touches stroked over a nipple and lingered there. Danny nodded and hummed thoughtfully.

Steve was surprised to find the touches were arousing, starting a low, mild burn in his stomach. It was easy to ignore, if he'd wanted, but this time he looked at his new Master, imagined what they were going to do and fuelled the flames into a burn of desire. Danny's hand became firmer on him, pinching the nipple it was holding then releasing it to stroke soothingly around it. Steve wondered if a normal man's nipples would react that much, would ache the way his did.

He let himself look at Danny, drink in the first, muscled chest what he could see of his body. He was fit, and honestly very attractive, and while he was shorter than Steve he was also built bigger. He reached out one hand and traced the lines of Danny's abs, dipping briefly between his legs, where Danny was already hardening. He grasped him firmly, and began stroking him until he was fully hardened in his hand. Danny gasped, gripping Steve's wrist and holding him still.

"Not yet, don't rush me, wanna make it good for you." Danny protested, softening it with a kiss that turned into a series of long, slow kisses. He pushed into Steve more, until Steve was lying on his back and Danny was mostly lying on him, kissing him enthusiastically. Steve gave back as good as he got, pulling Danny harder onto and against himself and gasping at the sensation. Danny pulled back and chuckled, adjusting their position until they were rubbing against each other. Steve gasped, spreading his legs more and moaning loudly. "You really are a virgin." Danny sighed, sounding more pleased than he had any right to be. Steve rolled his eyes then his hips, pulling Danny's waist against him at the same time and making Danny groan.

It was all so good, Steve couldn't help rock more into it. He gasped in shock, eyes flinging wide open when Danny's hand slid between his legs and touched him there. It was awkward, letting Danny get access to him there, but neither of them were willing to break contact and find an easier position. As it was the way they were rocking together was shooting pleasure through Steve's body and the only thing that kept him on the bed when the first finger breached him. It was strange, too much and too full but it was slippery enough to go in easily and with the pleasant humming of his nerves from their activities it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. He pushed into it a little more curiously, and cried out when that made Danny pull away.

"Relax, sweetheart, I want to try something." Danny soothed, and before Steve could argue, he swooped down and sucked on Steve's cock. Steve arched and cried out and came in one embarrassing moment, but Danny took it in stride, continued suckling and rubbing inside him until it _hurt, _until Steve had to push him back.

Danny moved, but only as far as it took to rub more lube onto his own cock. Steve swallowed, but the pleasure-induced lassitude through his body kept him relaxed when Danny pushed between his legs again, and he wrapped them obediently over Danny's hips when instructed to. Danny smiled down at him again, one hand holding his waist while the other helped him slot into place and then _push_, begin to bury himself inside Steve.

It was awful for the first long moment, too big and too much, it _burned _when it went in and Steve didn't think it was going to work. But then Danny pushed into him in one smooth motion, seated fully inside Steve and waited there. He closed his eyes and clenched and relaxed instinctively until he could breathe properly again, until the hurt faded and the pleasant fullness took over.

Danny pulled back then and began thrusting inside him again, and Steve felt the sudden internal _shifting_, the change that came over his insides that would direct the flow of semen to his womb. It was a little embarrassing how easily it happened, supposedly it only worked some of the time and only if he was properly stimulated, but it took Danny a bare handful of thrusts and he was there. Steve whined as every push now hit either against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him or the edges of his cervix. Several more thrusts later and he felt himself coming even though his cock was still mostly soft, the orgasm this time coming from _inside_ him and expanding until his toes were curling and his eyes fluttering shut of their own accord. Danny groaned, sounding far too pleased with himself, and came as well.

Afterwards, he proved to be a cuddler, tugging Steve into his arms and refusing to let him go clean up. Steve grimaced and grumbled, but settled quickly, falling asleep in Danny's arms with a pleased smile on his lips.


End file.
